


I come with knives (and spoon)

by WTF The Magnus Archives 2021 (winter_archives)



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Eye Gouging, Gen, Mutilation
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:06:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29721819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winter_archives/pseuds/WTF%20The%20Magnus%20Archives%202021
Kudos: 32
Collections: Level 4 Quest 2: Визуал от М до E 2021, WTF The Magnus Archives 2021: визуал высокого рейтинга





	I come with knives (and spoon)

__

[full view / открыть оригинал](https://i.ibb.co/z73y4Nt/elias.png)


End file.
